The New Guy
by TheLovelyLily
Summary: Theres a transfer student at Hogwarts! Extreemly lovehate. This is my first fic with the OC's...so no flames please. Read and Review!


The New Guy 

**Disclaimer**: Righto, um…I own nothing! So…don't sue me! All right? All right. Glad we got that all squared away…

**A/N:** -ahem- No, I did not steal this title from some mindless American comedy movie…All right. So I did. Bite me. This story has nothing to do with that crappy movie, so if you have any complaints…stick them up your ass and move on. Wow, I just sounded very rude. Ah well. It's true though, I really don't care what you've got to say on this title. I didn't think of it…if you really have a problem, sue me. No, actually don't. Ha. Forget I said anything. Now! On with the show! Wait, first I want to thank my friend Ali for her assistance in this piece…revisions and shit. Thanks Al. I also have to give my friend Shannah some credit for helping me think of this idea. Actually it started out as a role-play sort of thing and then I thought, "I'll write it down!" And since Shannah's on vacation…I didn't get a chance to ask her permission. Oh well. I will be editing it form the original script and whatnot. I'm making it more love/hate. How's that for kickass? I sure hope so. By the way, this is my first OC fic…so don't flame me or anything…I don't normally do these. NOW, on with the show. Cheers'

Oh, and its rated for language. For the most part.

I LIKE to swear.

Oh, and…G/H shippers, get lost! There will be no Ginny/Harry romantic stuff in this! Hr/R shippers…you may be a bit disappointed too. Harry/Hermione shippers…not so much. There will be loads of shitty relationships coming and going so each ship may get a little time…but for the most part its this 'new guy' everybody is talking about. Who the heck is he? Ha. He will be introduced soon!

"When is it?" I said, feeling anxious.

"When is what?" My companion, a bright-eyed girl with flaming red hair cascading down over her shoulders, replied in confusion.

"The latest ball, dumbass." I responded, biting my lip.

"Oh, um…valentines day, I think." Ginny answered.

"Damn! How's that for romantic? Dumbledore's insane, making us go to these things. Creates school unity my ass." I looked down at the ground, watching my feet move forward.

It was a beautiful day, clear sky, sun blazing, and a gentle breeze coming in from the south the whole bit. It didn't even seem like winter, aside from the steadily melting snow all around us.

We girls had decided to go for a walk around the lake, whose waters seemed to be less dark and foreboding. In its entity, the scene was very pleasant.

Ginny and I have been spending more and more time with one another lately. Harry has been busy with his new girlfriend, Keisha, a pretty blonde in Hufflepuff, one of Harry's more clingy fans. Ever since Harry and Ginny broke up (mutual, or so Harry says) he's been dating fangirl bimbos. I think that dating, for him, is like chocolate for other people. Yummy and best used when depressed. He's gone through about two a week or so. Girls, unlike chocolate do not make you fat. They do make you over-sexed though. When he's not doing god knows what with his girlfriend of the week, he's moping. Being with him is so draining; having to strive to think of something to say, because he only answers questions in one-word sentences or grunts.

Instead of dealing with him…I would regularly hang out with Ron. But Ron's been acting really strange lately. Very reserved and he blushes whenever I talk to him. Ron is never reserved unless he's nervous or scared. I either, make him one of those two, or…something's up. But he says nothing's wrong every time I pester him about it. So, my solution: hang out with Ginny. Which sort of sucks, seeing as she's not in my year, but we make it work, seeing each other on weekends and after classes We've always been friends, but nowadays I need her more than ever.

Today was a Sunday, Harry was "studying" with Keisha and Ron was probably "thinking" like he does so often these days. And I was, well, being with Ginny. I've discussed my friendship matters with Ginny, of course, but she says just give Harry time and whenever I bring up Ron, she just flashes that knowing smile of hers. Quite unnerving, that girl is. She knows way too much for her own good. Not like she'll ever let anything slip! The only way to get her to tell you _anything_ of importance, short of potions, is to coax it out of gradually. Every day getting closer and closer to asking the question outright, 'what the hell is wrong with your brother!' I think I'm making good progress…though at some points I am very tempted to just whip up a potion and be done. But no, I have some shame.

Today, I already started with the ever-so-subtle "Where's Ron" and I got the usual "I dunno, I'm not his babysitter."

Then I moved on to telling her some recent story of how he's been acting strange lately and then waiting for her comments on the topic. Today's story was about him _reading. _That's right. Reading. Today during lunch he had his nose in '_Hogwarts; a History'_ A very good book, I must say. But, unfortunately, Ginny just shrugged with an astounded look on her pretty face. But I can see something there. I know she knows something. There's that look in her eyes, just begging to start mischief…but something's holding her back. Wow, this must be a pretty big secret to hold Ginny Weasley, one of Hogwarts' biggest gossipers, back.

In any case, nothing worked today; Ginny doesn't seem to be paying much attention. I glance sideways at her; she's staring with misty eyes into the darkening lake. I wonder what's on her mind.

We started to head up the grounds, the wind is picking up and the sun has traveled behind a patch of foreboding clouds. The long grass dances on my bare ankles, sprinkling them with fresh dew. I pull my cloak closer around my neck, as the coldness starts to consume me. We finally reach the doors and hurry inside, surprised at the unpleasant change of weather. The inside of the castle is warm and snug, torches on every wall, and inviting to say the least.

"I'm going to go to the library." I hear Ginny say.

"Fine." She leaves without another word. I don't know what to do really. I could go up to the common room, but I'd be faced with an alternate-universe Ron and a moping Harry, if he had returned. That option didn't seem so welcoming, but I had nowhere else to go…so I started up the stairs. The marble felt sleek under my fingertips, and inescapably cold. A shiver crawled down my spine, and a wave of cold shot through my body. This feeling was the one I normally associated with Dementores, but there were none in sight. And, if there were any around, the whimpers of pain and yells from my mother, and cussing and screaming of my father, would be filling my mind. I shuddered, not just from the unexplainable cold anymore.

"Hello." A soft voice said from behind me, cutting across my thoughts and warming my body. I turned to face a boy, about my age, standing taller than me even though I was higher up on the stairs. He had blonde hair that looked soft, even from this distance. It was cropped in a messy fashion, with strands falling delicately into his eyes. His eyes were a warm brown. They twinkled under my gaze, filling with subtle mirth. He was wearing a nice leather jacket and jeans, typical for a muggle my age…but the lack of robes in Hogwarts seemed odd to me.

"Um…who are you?" I said, finally getting the words out. My tone was dry and rushed, as if I hadn't spoken in a long time. I slapped myself inwardly at the rudeness of my words and the awkwardness of my tone. He just smiled, his teeth a nice shade of white.

"My name is James White. It's a pleasure to meet you…?"

"Hermione." I put in, regaining normal pitch. "Hermione Granger."

He grinned and shifted nervously, there was a trunk at the foot of the stairs, accompanied by a silver-white owl in a cage.

"Are you new here?" I asked, looking pointedly at what I supposed was his stuff and his muggle dress.

"Ah, yes. I transferred from Beauxbatons. Is it that apparent?"

"Well, there's your clothes for starters…"

He smiled again. I liked his smile.

"Well, I am new…Do you know where I should go?" He asked, a hint of nervousness creeping into his expression.

"Yes, you should go see Professor Dumbledore." I informed him, pointing vaguely in the direction of his office.

"Would you be will to show me, Hermione?" My name sounded golden out of his mouth.

"S-sure!" I stammered, suddenly uneasy and giddy. I tugged a hand though my tangled brown hair. "Just, go get your stuff and follow me."

He walked down the few steps, grabbed his things with surprising ease, and we headed off towards the headmasters office.

He stepped inside, after flashing a grateful smile back at me, and disappeared from sight. I decided not to wait for him, so I headed back towards the Gryffindor common room. I went inside ("Gillyweed!") and curled up in an armchair, moodily. I don't know why, but I felt awfully upset at that moment. So I glared around at everyone and brooded for a bit.

I waited until it was nearly one AM and everyone had gone to their dormitories and went to a desk on the far side of the room. I looked around once more; giving the room a full sweep to make sure no one was inside, hiding under a table perhaps, or behind a chair. I pulled a leather bound book out of the inside pocket of my robes, and put it on the table. I flipped through used pages until I found one near the middle that was untouched. I took a quill and half-filled inkbottle that were lying beside me, and started to write the days events.

I was working quietly in the seemingly empty room for about a half hour before I stopped. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up unpleasantly, and goose pimples started spreading all over my arms.

"W-whose there?" I whispered tentatively.

"Hello." A voice answered me. It seemed familiar.

Ron stepped out from behind an armchair (I knew there could have been _someone_ lurking behind those chairs roomy backs!)

"Oh! Its just you Ron." I said, relived. It was only Ron. No matter how alienated he had become from me over the past month or so, he was still my friend…

"What were you doing back there?" I asked, rubbing my arms to rid them of their goose pimples. Ron had a very strange glint in his eye…

"Are you cold?" He said, not answering my question. I stopped mid-rub.

"No…" I said slowly, "I'm fine." He just looked at me, a tender gleam to his eyes.

"I'm going to bed." Whatever he was doing behind that chair, he wasn't going to tell me anytime soon. I didn't really care.

I passed him to continue up to the girl's dormitories, but he grabbed my arm.

"Hermione." He panted desperately. "I-I-will-um-you-I" He stuttered.

"What?" I snapped impatiently, trying to untangle his fingers on my arm. "Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" He asked. Suddenly, my world froze. Some part of me wanted to believe that he meant 'as friends' but his expression crushed those thoughts. My best friend. Ron, my best friend! The ball? What ball? Oh, that ball. So _this_ is why he's been so weird! Oh no. Ron! I was at a loss for words. He looked up at me, eagerly, his red hair a mess and his eyes shinning with hope.

"I-um…I can't." I heard myself say.

He looked so hurt. So dejected. I wanted to pull the words right back, but this was _Ron _we're talking about!

"Why not?" He said. It didn't even seem like a question really, his voice didn't go up at the end. It was all…flat. The entire way through. All two words, like one big glob of sentence. His eyes were expressionless and his face unreadable, aside from a small frown adorning his lips. I struggled for something to say, some excuse. Something, anything! So…I said the first thing that popped into my head, "I'm going with someone else."

"Who" He asked dejectedly

"James White." Why did I say that name? What could have possibly possessed me to say that name! I was reeling inside, but my expression was calm and apologetic.

"Oh…" He mumbled, looking down at his feet. He let go of my arm and I sprinted towards salvation, feeling confused and unhappy.

"James! James White!" I hissed from behind an ugly statue of a warty witch. I had woken up this morning, realizing what I had done. Now, with new realization I prepare to set things straight. Well, not straight. I was prepared to make this lie true.

"Over here!" I said, waving my arm franticly. He walked uncertainly towards me, a puzzled expression screwing up his face. I laughed inwardly, he looked very funny.

"Um, Hi James" I started, once he was in front of me, I bit my lip, searching for the right words, "Do you have a date for the ball yet?" My lip was being chewed on so menacingly; it was a wonder it didn't starting spurting blood. Then I could trip and fall forward and get James all bloody too! I was starting to go into hysterics. He was just _looking _at me. I started to freak out, if he said no, what would I tell Ron? What would happen to our friendship, if I hadn't already destroyed it! But I was saved from my own longwinded thoughts by James' soothing voice,

"No, I'm not going with anyone." He said slowly, most likely wondering what he was getting himself into.

"Wanna come with me?" I said in rather crude English, but at least I got it out…I waited, my breath caught in my chest and every possible bad thing that could happen at this moment, happening in my mind.

"All right." He smiled; it was the sort of smile that could make a girl melt into a puddle of 'swoon', full lips, white teeth and a little lopsided.

"Okay, great!" I said eagerly. "Um…right. I have to go." I sped of joyfully in the direction of the potions room. Not even Snape was going to crush this mood.

"Ms Granger! Pay attention!" I opened my weary eyes and my head shot up at the oily tones of Professor Snape. "10 points from Gryffindor." He sneered. I grimaced, knowing it would be better not to argue. "Now, as I was saying…" He then went on to ramble about what ever the hell this class was about, and I, in turn went back to daydreaming. Very unlike me, I suppose, but I had a lot on my mind.

I was still in a state of extreme bliss, going to the ball with James and all. But there was Ron's disappointed face still lingering in the back of my mind, dragging my pleasant thoughts down. My conscious squirmed. I knew I lied. I knew it was wrong. But, it was for the best. I think.

After class I caught up with Harry, who was walking alone towards the grounds.

"Hi Harry!" I said brightly.

"Hey Hermione." He relied in a less-than-exuberant tone. "What's up?"

Well, at least he's making conversation. "I have to tell you something. Come on a walk with me." He looked confused, but he followed.

We walked in silence for a bit until we got to the lake, then he asked what was wrong. I told him the story of how Ron hid and then asked me out. At that part, a smiled knowingly and said smugly "And you want to ask my permission so it won't screw up our friendship. I understand. I always knew you two would end up together."

"Um…actually, that's not it at all. See, I _lied_. I said I was going with James."

"What is this, some sort of sick joke?" Harry said, obviously offended.

"There are other people named James, Harry. He's new here. His sorting is tonight." I amended. Clearly, Harry thought I had been referring to his father. Harry can be really dumb sometimes.

"No body tells me anything." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"Nothing." He said, kicking at the ground. "Wait! You did what! You lied? But you like Ron, right? Whose this James character?" He yelled, realization finally hitting him.

I sighed. "Yes. I lied. I didn't want to hurt his feelings! I do _not_ like him! Where in blazing blue hell did you get that idea?" I asked, stunned. He shrugged.

"You flirted with him mercilessly. All the time. Argue argue argue. Like an old married couple." He informed me. I was stunned! I wish someone had told me. I was probably leading him on and making a huge prat of my self the entire time. I kicked myself inwardly.

"Dammit." I muttered.

"Who is this new guy, anyways?" Harry pestered once more.

I sighed again, "His name is James White, and he transferred here from Beauxbatons."

He made a strangled noise, "But you lied! You're not going with him!" he yelled.

The guilty blob inside of my squirmed, as did I, "Um-well…Blimey, Harry! Don't look at me that way! I did it so he wouldn't get hurt."

"So you asked him out?" Harry asked, still eyeing me with contempt. "You told Ron that you couldn't go with him because you were going with this kid. You lied!" I tried to defend my case, but he cut me off, "No Hermione, you just don't get it! He's your mate! Even if you don't fancy him…blimey, Hermione. You _lied_! And he fancies you!"

" All right, maybe I was wrong to ask James out. Maybe I shouldn't have told Ron that, maybe I did lie! But I was frantic! I didn't want to mess up our friendship! I-"

Harry cut me off again, "Well look where you are now. You don't know what you've done, do you. Have fun with James then." He spat and then turned on his heel, leaving me alone at the edge of the lake.

**A/N:**

Well, jolly good. I hope you liked it! Do review. It means loads to me. I will update soon, but it really depends on what sort of feedback I get. Thanks!


End file.
